Suprises
by Cece1
Summary: An unexpected visit leads to some secrets.


Title: Suprises

Author: Cece

Rating: PG

Summary: An unexpected visit leads to some secrets.

Disclaimer: I don't own friends.

Spoilers: None really: But this takes place before TOA The Beach.

Distribution: If you want it you can have it. Just let me know where it goes.

  


*******************************

  


  


[_Shopping Mall_]

  


(Phoebe and Monica are looking at clothes)

  


Mon: (excited) I have to have these pants!

  


Phoe: I want a pair too! We could dress alike.

  


Mon: Aww. Lets get a pair for Rachel too.

  


(Chloe walks in and goes to look around at some clothes.)

  


Phoe: Oh my god!

  


Mon: What!

  


Phoe: That woman over there is Chole.

  


Mon: Slept with Ross Chloe?

  


Phoe: Yeah.

  


(Phoebe and Monica are looking at her, she sees them and they look away.)

  


Mon: She saw us looking at her. (Chloe starts to walk over) Oh my god. She's coming over here.

  


Phoe: Just stay calm.

  


Chole: Hi. I'm Chloe. 

  


Monica: (nervous) Umm..i'm mo...nana. Monana.

  


Chloe: Cool name.

  


Phoe: I'm Phoe..(Cut off by Monica)

  


Mon: Ursala ( Phoebe makes a discusted face) Her name is Ursala.

  


Chole: Ok. Well, I don't have many friends, so mabey you would like to get some coffee after shopping. 

  


Mon: Sorry. We can't.

  


Phoe: Yeah. We have to meet our friends at central perk. (Monica glares at her and Phoebe has a "Uh oh")

  


Chloe: But isn't that a coffee place. 

  


Mon: Park. Central _park._ (Chloe gives them a skeptical look.)

  


Mon: (nervous) Sorry. We have to go. (Monica and Phoebe run out of the mall.)

  


*************** 

[_Central Perk_]

  


(All is there but Ross, Phoebe and Monica. Rachel is in the chair. Chandler is on the sofa and joey is at the table.)

  


Rach: (tired) And then I had to stay late to do paper work.

  


Chan: All I do at my job is sit around all day while other people do the work. (Rachel stares at him) Sorry.

  


(Monica and Phoebe enter. They stand between Rachel and Chandler.)

  


Mon: You won't believe who we saw at the mall.

  


Joey: (excited) Santa!

  


(everyone looks at him.)

  


Chan: Joe, why would santa be at the mall, in JUNE.

  


Joey: (embarrased) (mumbles) It could happen.

  


Rach: Anyways, who did you see.

  


Mon: Ok. (looks at Phoebe) We saw Chloe.

  


Chan: Chloe.

  


Joey: Hot Chloe.

  


Rach: Slept with Ross Chloe.

  


Phoe: Yeah. That's the one.

  


Mon: And she came to talk to us.

  


Rach: What did she say?!

  


Mon: Well...I don't think she knew who we were. So we told her fake names.

  


Phoe: I'm Ursala. (discusted face)

  


Mon: Anyways, she wanted to get coffee but I said we couldn't and Phoebe said because we have to meet our friends at central perk. We tried to cover up but I don't think she bought it. So we ran out.

  


Rach: Phoebe. Why did you say that?

  


Phoe: I'm sorry. It just slipped out.

  


Chan: What if she comes here.

  


Rach: You think she would come?

  


Chan: Well, that is why I said it.

  


Joey: Man she's hot.

  


All girls: Joey.

  


Joey: Sorry. Thinking outloud.

  


(Chloe enters) 

  


Chloe: Hey Monana and Ursala.(She stands right next to them.)

  


Chan: Oh no

  


Chloe: I thought I might see you guys here. 

  


Mon: (fake) Great.

  


Chloe: (to Chan and Joey) I remember you too.

  


Chan: Hi Chloe. Long time no see.

  


Joey: How you doin.

  


(While all of this is going on Rachel is glaring at her)

  


Chloe: (to Rachel) Hi

  


Rach: (clodly) Hi. (Ross enters. He can't see Chloe's face so he doesn't know who it is)

  


Ross: (goes over to Mon and Phoebe) Monica, Phoebe. Didn't you here me calling your name down the street.

  


(Everyone is looking umcomfortable)

  


Chloe: I thought your names were Monana and Ursala.

  


(They both are glaring at him. Ross is confused.)

  


(Chloe turns to see Ross)

  


Ross: (shocked) Oh my god.

  


Chloe: Ross?!! How have you been.

  


Ross: (still shocked) Chloe hi. I'm...I'm fine. 

  


(Rachel is looking at them and Ross looks down.)

  


Chloe: I haven't seen you in a long time. Did things work out between you and your girlfriend. 

  


Ross: (softly) Uh... not really.

  


(By now everyone is looking uncomfortable . Especially Ross and Rachel.) 

  


Chloe: (sympathy) I'm sorry. I hoped you would have worked it out. I felt bad for taking advantage of you that night. You 

were really upset and drunk. (pause). Was I the reason she didn't except your proposal. (Ross's has a look of horror on his face, everyone has stunned/shocked faces.)

  


Rach: (hurt) You were going to propose to me?!!!

  


Ross: Rachel please let me explain.

  


Chloe: (surprised) Your Rachel. (to Ross) You didn't tell her. (he shakes his head) (to herself) Now I get the icy looks. (to everyone) I better go. I'm sorry about everything that happen with you both. (she leaves)

  


Rach: (teary eyed) I have to go. (Gets up)

  


Ross: Rachel wait. (she leaves)

  


Mon: When were going to propose?

  


Ross: (depressed) I wanted to on our anniversiry, but we kept fighting. Then there was the Chloe inncident.

  


Chan: Why didn't you tell us.

  


Ross: I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't think I would ever see Chloe again. Thats the only reason I told her.

  


Joey: Would I have been the best man?

  


Ross: (ignoring Joey) What am I going to do guys. I didn't want Rachel to find out because I knew she would be hurt.

  


Phoe: Just go find her and explain it all.

  


Mon: Pheebs is right Ross. 

  


Ross: Ok.

  


Chan: Good luck. (Ross exits)

  


*************

(M&R, Rach is in her room crying. Ross enters and knocks on her door)

  


Rach: (wipes her tears) Come in.

  


(Ross enters her room and closes the door)

  


Ross: Rachel I'm sorry.

  


Rach: Why didn't you tell me Ross?

  


Ross: Rach...we had broken up...and I didn't want you to be hurt. I wanted to tell you but is was to hard. (pause) I figured it wouldn't do any good. I didn't want to cause more pain for any of us.

  


Rach: Just answer me this.

  


Ross: Ok.

  


Rach: Did you keep the ring.

  


(Ross looks down)

  


Ross: Yes. (Rach looks even sadder.)

  


Ross: (goes and hugs her) I didn't mean for any of this to happen like this. I never meant to hurt you. Rach....I'm sorry for eveything I put you through. I just couldn't give the ring up. 

  


Rach: (dazed) I could have been your wife right now if we had just worked things out. (lets go of her)

  


Ross: You would have said yes.

  


Rach: Of course I would have. I love you. 

  


Ross: You still love me?

  


Rach: I uh-I..

  


(Before she could finish her sentence Ross leans over and kisses her.)

  


Ross: I still love you Rach. I always will. (looks into her eyes)

  


Rach: (emotional) I love you too. And-and I now see how much I want you in my life...forever. ( The embrace for a more passionate kiss.)

  


  


**************

  


[_Central Perk_]

  


Mon: What do you think is happening.

  


Chan: I don't know. I still can't believe he was going to propose to Rachel.

  


Phoe: I wish they had worked it out.

  


Mon: I know. She would have been my sister-in-law.

  


Joey: They were a great couple.

  


  


***************

  


  


[_Ross's Apt. Hours later, at night_]

  


(R&R are there.)

  


(They are sitting on the couch talking and cuddiling)

  


Ross: Mabey we should go to dinner to celebrate us getting back together.

  


Rach: (smiles) I'd love to. (she looks down and the back at Ross) Ross. 

  


Ross: Yeah sweety.

  


Rach: I was wondering, do you still have the ring? 

  


Ross: (softly) Yeah. You sure you want to see it.

  


Rach: I'm sure. (He goes into his bedroom. A couple of minutes he comes out.)

  


Ross: Okay. Here it is. (it's in a little white box) (sits next to her)

  


(She opens it and there is a very bueatiful platinum setting, with two round diamond accents for a larger 1ct. diamond. It looks very expensive.) 

  


Rach: Oh my god. It's so bueatiful.This must have cost you a fortune. 

  


Ross: it did. (chuckles)

  


(She puts it on and is getting teary eyed) 

  


Rach: You spent all that money for nothing.

  


Ross: No Rach. I wouldn't say that. That ring got us back together. And I got to see that beautiful look on your face when you saw it. I thank that ring. (pause) Umm......you can keep it if you want.

  


Rach: Oh Ross. I don't know.

  


Ross: I want you to have it. I've had it long enough. (smiles) It's your turn now. And who knows, mabey one day it'll finally be used for it's purpose. 

  


Rach: (she places it back in the box and kisses him very passionately) (breaking) Let's go tell the guy's now.

  


  


*************

  


[_M&R_] 

  


(R&R enter kissing)

  


All: Oh my god.

  


Mon: Are you two back together.

  


Rach: Yes. For good this time.

  


Phoe: (excited) See. You guys are destined to be together. Like lobsters. 

  


Ross: Yes we are Pheebs.

  


Chan: This is great you guys. Were all happy again.

  


(Monica goes to hug Rachel. She notices the the little white box.)

  


Mon: Whats that? 

  


Rach: (smiling) It's the engagement ring.

  


Pheo: Lets see! (everyone gathers to see it. Rachel shows them.) Wow!

  


Rach: Exactly my reaction.

  


Mon: That's a lot of diamonds.

  


Chan: (to Ross) You must have spent like _a million _dollars. 

  


Joey: Are you guys getting married.

  


Ross: No. Well, not yet. (Rachel smiles at him) I just thought Rachel should have it.

  


Mon: That is so sweet.

  


Ross: Well, we have to go everyone. 

  


Rach: See you guys later. (everyone says there goodbyes, and R&R exit)

  


  


*****************

  


[_Ross's Apt._]

  


(R&R are in bed cuddling)

  


Rach: This feels so good. I've missed you.

  


Ross: (running his fingers through her hair) I missed you too. You've made my life perfect Rach.

  


Rach: (touched) Aww. You've made my life perfect too. (they start kissing)

  


  


  


  


The End

  


  


  
  



End file.
